


The Winter of Beginnings

by The_8th_Arrow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairies in a Flower, Fairy!Viktor, Flowers, M/M, Tiny as in TINY fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Each kind of flowering plant has a little flower fairy residing inside their bud. Camellia fairy Viktor wakes up during the winter, alone like always, and finds a little treasure that will spice up his season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Fairy AU!  
> Imagine tiny little fairy Viktor with long hair taking care of a treasure he finds!  
> I know it's childish like Tinkerbell and friends but ugh the image!!  
> My green thumb is a bit rusty but yes, I see Camellias during winter and they are beautiful~

The chilly breeze starts knocking upon the petals of his home, howling a greeting outside his flower bud as the winter sun rises from the horizon. The early birds are chirping somewhere above and tickling the small branches of the large tree that are his neighbor. The air is cold on the hillside but the ground where he built his home is simply warmer than the usual temperatures, conducive to his sleeping habit. Unfortunately, the weather is not cooperating with him today.

Viktor squirms under the cottony blanket of his bud’s center, the soft corn colored bed rustling as he turns on his other side to get comfortable. His long sleep is now ending the moment his pale skin registers the cool air of the season and the tiny patches of light illuminating the pink color of his home’s petals. Winter is calling for him, whispering through the wind that it’s time to grace the world with his presence.

However, he curls further into the sweet warmth of his bed, nose scrunching in defiance. He is too lazy to move. He wants to sleep more and it does not matter if he would miss his blooming season, the same time where he first presented to the world.

The wind continues to sway his home and Viktor finally relents.

Icy blue eyes flutter open, his vision a bit blurry from his sleep and he lets them adjust to the light. His focus regains clarity bit by bit. The interior of his home is spacious; the circle of the center is larger than the normal size and softer when he sweeps his hands across it. The petals curve outwards and create a bulb-like structure that surrounds him during his hibernation.

Viktor sprawls across the center and stretches his arms and legs, feeling his muscles and tendons waking up from the long period of rest. A few more creaks and pops, Viktor pushes himself to sit down to get acquainted with space. He yawns a bit, willing the last bit of sleep to go away from his system before he decides to stretch his silvery wings. The man glances at the appendage.

Every fairy born from the buds of flowers are blessed with wings. These wings are an entire arm’s length on each side and are pretty strong and flexible. For every unique fae come a lot of unique forms of wings. Some have two lobes and some have four. Others are glittery or dusty. Some have solid colors, others have multi-colored wings.

Viktor’s is as unique as he is. He prides himself with his looks: slender body, pale skin, feminine face, blue sparkling eyes upon long lashes and his long silky silver hair that shines when light passes across it. Bi-lobed, his wings are similar in color. Silver dominates his wings’ colors. The majority of its surface is almost see through save for the intricate patterns adorning the sides to the tips. Their tips have a bluish tint and mixing with the silver. It leaves a faint trace of powdery silver in its wake whenever he is flying around. It always gets mistaken with snow.

Once his wings are fully exercised, he rises to his bare feet and pads to the edge of his home, his hands parting the soft petals open. The sun is bright and Viktor has to squint in order for his eyes to adjust.

The landscape before him is cool and crisp. It hasn’t snowed yet but the chilly wind that rolls along the grassy slope of the hill where his home and his tree signifies winter. Every plant and trees around know that it is time to hibernate and store energy for the coming season. In his little shrub, the other buds are still closed, probably taking their time to bloom and share some color during the monotonous colors of winter. The local fauna that resides with the flora were readying their food storage to keep their stomachs full during the cold winter and their little homes are now occupied.

The tree, a large thing with branches spreading densely high up from the ground, is still naked and leafless just like how it has always been during this particular season but Viktor knows its large leafy arms will give him the shade perfectly during the next seasons.

The silver fairy stretches his arms above his head, his joints popping a bit, and takes a deep breath of fresh morning air.

It’s time to do what he is born to do.

He takes off, wings fluttering fast behind him and showering some silvery dust around. His home would be the first one to bloom, Viktor decides, and he starts to circle the bud just along its sepals. Little fingers caress the edge, urging the colorful petals to wake up and showcase their beauty to the waiting world. They quiver after a while and, soon, each cup of petal falls slack from their curled form and it opens to reveal the golden center hidden inside it. When he has coaxed the bud open, Viktor leaps to another bud nearby and starts the same process once more.

His home and its siblings came from the roots of a shrub called Camellia. The shrub itself is tall, erect, and evergreen. It produces vibrant hued flowers ranging pastel pinks to bright pink and it would always have the same golden center inside. It is one of the colorful shrubs that ever bloom during the winter and Viktor is proud of it.

Viktor takes a moment to observe the result of his hard work and retreats to a safe distance, a finger on his smiling lips. The pink flowers are especially brighter today, possibly because today is their first bloom during the season and their bright colors are a great addition to the cold and drab atmosphere.

A bright smile erupts from his face and, now that he is done with his morning work, it’s time to explore the rest of the grounds and see what changed during the last season. 

 

 

 

 

 

The local stream near his tree is wonderfully pure and cool in the winter. The water flows freely down the gentle slope of its path. There are fishes that stubbornly swim against the current but they wound end up in the leveled lake just a few miles down. The rocks on the bed are strong but there are a few little ones that fall along the current of the stream and some leaves from the higher land where the trees are still shedding. It is peaceful on its own.

There is a small bank along the side where a circular rocky formation is that forms a calm pool of clean water. It’s Viktor’s area where he bathes and plays with the water sprites that happens to be around the area. The sprites, playful things, are currently giggling as Viktor sits on one rock and letting their exploring hands brush his silver locks and arrange them with assortments of shiny flakes and tiny leaves that they happen to find around.

The little fairy lets them pull and tug his hair they like so much, having nothing to do around than exploring the known territory that is his home.

The hillside is usually teeming with colorful flowers and vibrant shades of greens. They bloom starting spring but they would hibernate during the middle of the autumn season. The fairies from every kind of flower would sleep in their own buds just as the cold would descend and it would be quiet by then. Viktor, being the fairy of the Camellia, finds himself alone when he wakes up from his hibernation since he is the only winter flower around. That’s why he usually plays with the water sprites during the winter since most of his friends are still sleeping.

He throws a small rock across the stream and watches it skip across until it stops and lands near twin peaking rocks where another odd looking rock is in between their space. Viktor observes is from where he is. The water is flowing but the small shiny-looking rock is stuck there, unable to move. Blue eyes squint in curiosity but what he sees with realization makes him gasp. The sprites stop and look at him in worry.

Tear drop shape, round edges, small wing-like appendage from the tip… that’s no rock.

That’s a seed!

Little wings flutter with urgency and Viktor launches himself to the seed, quickly grasping it on the side and hugging it. It’s very cold to his touch. It needs to be out of the water else it will freeze! Viktor tries to pull off between the rocks but it is too heavy for his little physique.

This is no good. He needs help.

Just then, the little sprites come, going underwater to push the heavy thing while the rest of them try to scoop the poor thing on the other side using a wide sturdy leaf. Viktor is grateful for their help and he pulls the seed off with all the strength he can muster. It dislodges with a little more push, finally, and they carry it to the bank for it to rest and dry.

Viktor places a hand over the glossy edge and rests an ear against it.

It’s quiet and still from where Viktor is but inside, there is a small swirling of energy and a slow but steady beat of life. It makes Viktor sigh in relief and his heart swell because the little darling is still holding on to dear life.

Thank goodness.

“Will you help me put it next to my home?” He asks the water sprites surrounding him, his arms still around the little seed like a protective mother comforting her child.

Well, the seed is basically a child where flowers form and grow once it is properly taken care of and where a little flower fairy would be born upon its first bloom. Viktor smiles as he rests his cheek lovingly against the damp surface of the seed.

He can’t wait to see what kind of flower this little brave seed will have and the beautiful fairy that comes out from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated as always!  
> Find me @[luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
